Is There Life After Love?
by SarahMichaels
Summary: Pretend The End Of the World never happened except the parts about Michael and Courtney. Maria leaves Roswell after seeing Courtney in a towel and she comes back 6 years later to find some things have changed and some things have remained the same.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Is There Life After Love?  
Author: Sarah Y.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Roswell  
Category: M&M fic  
Summary: Pretend The End Of the World never happened except the parts about Michael and Courtney. Anyway Maria leaves Roswell after seeing Courtney in a towel and she comes back 6 years later to find some things have changed and some things have remained the same. I don't want to give too much away.  
  
  
It had been 6 years since I left Roswell. When I found Michael in Courtney's apartment wearing only her towel. I ran away as fast as I could and I never stopped running until I reached Las Vegas.  
****flashback****  
"You know Michael you're a really great kisser" And there stood Courtney in only a towel. My heart sank and I felt nauseated. I had to get away. I couldn't let her see me cry. I wouldn't give her that much power. She may have Michael but I wouldn't give her or Michael the satisfaction of seeing me cry. So I ran as fast as I could.   
"Maria!!!!!!!!! Maria wait you don't understand!!!!!!!!!!"  
I heard Michael screaming at me but I didn't look back. I jumped in the car and just started driving. There was nothing Michael could have said to me to make me understand how he could hurt me like that.  
  
I ended up in Las Vegas. My dream was always to marry the love of my life and became a famous singer. Thanks to Michael the first part of that wish would never come true but I figured maybe I could try and work on becoming a singer. It was not as easy as I thought it would be. I figured all I would have to do was go to a few auditions and I'd be in a few shows. Then a manager would discover me and then I would become famous. Stupid, I know. But I had so many dreams. I was young and naïve. It turns out I was in a few shows but it never turned into anything so I became what I always hated. I was a waitress once again. It sucked big time but now that I was on my own I had to pay the bills somehow.  
  
I tried keeping in touch with Liz and Alex for a little while but the memories were too painful. I couldn't bear to hear how happy Max and Liz were, knowing I had lost Michael forever. So I was surprised when I received a note from Liz Evans. I had made up some excuse about being in a big Broadway show so I wouldn't have to go to the wedding. I couldn't bear to see Michael who was the best man. I just wanted to forget my old life. Not that my new one was any better. I opened the letter,  
  
Dear Maria,  
I know we haven't spoken for a while. I begged your mom for your address and she finally gave it to me. Max and I just had our first child and I was hoping that you could come for a visit. I know you had your reasons for not coming to the wedding but I was hoping you could met our daughter Ria named after my best friend who I miss more than anything in the world.  
Love,  
Liz  
  
My life sucked here in Las Vegas so I thought what do I have to lose. I packed my bags and headed back to Roswell. Totally unprepared for what I would discover.  
  
Part 2*************************************************************************************  
  
One week later***  
  
I finally arrived back in Roswell. I checked into a cheap motel. My thoughts once again drifted to Michael. Everything reminded me of him. This motel reminded me of the one in Marathon. In the 6 years I've been away nothing has changed. I'm 6 years older but everything else feels the same. Anyway I turned my thoughts back to Liz. I jumped in my car and headed to her house.  
  
This must be it. I pulled in front of a two-story brick house complete with a white picket fence. Max and Liz are truly living happily ever after. I knocked on the door.  
  
"Oh My gosh Maria, you look great. It's wonderful to see you. A visit from you is all Liz has talked about."  
  
"Who is it Max? Oh my god Maria is it really you?" Liz ran and pulled me into a big hug. She was jumping up and down from the excitement. "Maria I've missed you. Well come and meet my daughter." Liz pulled me into the nursery. "Here you can hold her." Liz handed me Ria.  
  
"Liz, she looks just like you. I mean besides the hair. I mean it's awfully spiky it sort of reminds me of.... "She stopped herself. Thinking of Michael's hair and how it used to look.  
  
"It reminds you of what?" Liz asked.  
  
" Oh Never mind. Anyway she has Max's nose and your eyes."  
  
"Well, girls why don't you say me and Ria spend a little father and daughter time bonding while you and Maria go catch up." Max bent down and gave his wife a kiss.  
  
"Thanks honey."  
  
She led me to the living room. "So Liz, tell me about everyone."   
  
"Well as you know Max and me got married right after high school. Max works as a professor in college and I'm working as a microbiologist. Alex works as a DJ at the local radio station and has been dating a girl named Molly for 2 years. Isabel works as a local model and is currently dating several men."  
  
"What about Michael?" I said cutting to the chase. Yes I cared about Alex and Isabel but Michael's who I've been missing and dreaming about since the day I left.  
  
"Maria there's something you should know about Michael."  
  
"Max! Max! Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."  
  
Maria almost died from shock right their in front of her eyes was Michael. Her heart stopped.  
"Maria is that you?" Michael asked.  
  
"Yes, look Liz I've got to go. Look I need a job. Does your dad still own the Crashdown?"  
  
" Yes he does I'm sure you will have a job if you need one."  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you later.  
  
"Wait Maria can I talk to you?" Michael asked almost begging.  
  
"No, Michael I really need to go." I said as I ran away from Michael once again.  
  
Part 3*****************************************************************  
The next day  
  
I opened the door to the Crashdown. It looked the same as when I left it. Except Liz was no longer working there and no Courtney thank god.  
  
"Maria! Liz told me to expect you." Jeff Parker said running up to me. "So I hear you want your old job back. You can start tomorrow if you want."   
  
"Thanks Mr. Parker. I'll see you then."  
  
I started to walk out the door when just my luck Michael appeared.  
  
"Maria, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What did you follow me here?"  
  
"No I still work here."  
  
"It doesn't matter Michael I told you I didn't want to talk."  
  
"Maria just listen to me ok"  
  
"Fine what is so damn important."  
  
"Sit down"  
  
"I'll stand"  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
"Look about Courtney..."  
  
"That's it I'm leaving."  
  
"Maria sit down and listen!"  
  
I sat down shocked at the tone of his voice.  
  
"I just thought you deserved an explanation after all these years. Maria, I didn't kiss Courtney. She kissed me, and she only said I was a great kisser because she knew you were there. She heard us talking she was trying to make you jealous."  
  
"Fine if you didn't like her then why were you with her while she was in a towel, not that it matters?"  
  
"I told her to get a shower as an excuse to get her out of the room. I thought she might be a skin and I needed to find proof. Anyway she's dead. I never cared for her and I certainly never wanted her. I could never feel that way about anyone else."  
  
"Michael." For the first time in years I smiled. What an idiot I was. If only I let him explain we could have been together and had our happily ever after.  
  
"Michael, I should have never left Roswell. I lov..." Just then I noticed his hand. "Is that what I think it is?" I asked pointing to his ring.  
  
"Yes Maria, but you don't understand."  
  
I stood up. "Your wrong Michael I understand perfectly. I tell you after all these years I don't want to talk to you! Then you beg me to listen to only to rub it in my face how happily married you are!"  
  
"Maria it's not like that!"  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said do you love her Michael?" I said now shouting at him.  
  
A large crowd gathered around us. Michael stood there looking at the people watching him. He looked at Maria in the eyes hoping she would know the truth.  
  
"She's my wife. Of course I love her."  
  
I started to run away. Just moments ago I thought my dreams would come true only to be dashed seconds later.  
"Wait Maria!" he said grabbing my hand.  
  
"No I won't listen to you anymore!" Tears running down my face. "You Michael Guerin are not the only one to have moved on! As a matter of fact I'm getting married too!" I shouted running off leaving Michael dazed and confused.  
  
Part 4***************************************************************  
  
Michael was in his apartment lying out on the couch.  
"Michael you have been moping around the house for days. If you're that depressed about Maria why don't you just tell her the truth about us?"  
  
Michael looked up at his wife, Gloria, of almost 5 years. "The truth doesn't matter. Anyway she says she's getting married. She's moved on. I just never thought I'd see her ever again. She's still as beautiful as she was back then." Michael couldn't believe he was being this open about his feelings.  
  
Michael thought back on his life after Maria left. He was miserable but he decided it was probably for the best. Maria was safer being away from him but it still hurt. Then he met Gloria. When they first married he couldn't stand her but through they years they become good friends.  
  
(Back to Maria's point of view)  
I couldn't believe what I had said to Michael. What made me tell him I was getting married? I just wanted him to hurt like I did but since we worked together he would find out the truth. Then him and his wife will laugh at me. How could Michael have moved on like that? Six years later I still can't get over him. Pull yourself together DeLuca you have to be at work in one hour.  
  
I held my head up high as I walked into the Crashdown. I was not going to let Michael see what a mess I was. Luckily he didn't appear to be there. I went to my locker and threw my jacket in. I grabbed my notepad and went out to weight on customers. God this job sucks as much as it used to, I thought. I tried to fake a smile as Liz walked in. Behind her I saw a face I hadn't seen in years.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Maria Rose Deluca! How could you come back to town and not tell me?" Mom ran and gave me a hug.  
  
"Let's go to the back room." Liz said pulling me back there.  
  
"Liz, I just started I don't think I should be taking a break yet."  
"It's alright Maria, I'm in good with the boss."  
  
"So Maria," my mom said pointing at me, "I hear that your getting married. You couldn't even tell your own mother I had to hear it from Liz."  
  
"Liz how did you know?" I asked.  
  
"You told Michael. He is best friends with my husband, how do you think I found out?  
So when and who are you marring?"  
  
I looked at them stunned trying to find the right words. "Well to be honest, I mean the truth is..."  
  
"Yes Maria what would the truth be." Michael said walking into the back room.  
  
Oh my god it's Michael. I can't tell him the truth. I'd feel like such an idiot. He's happily married and I'm still stuck in the past pining for a married man. God I'm pathetic.  
  
"So Maria what is the truth?" he asked again impatiently.  
  
"The truth is... "I started to say looking at everyone faces then Michaels. Then I smiled. "He's in Washington visiting his parents. Uh... he may not be around for a while."  
  
"Why would your fiancée want to spend time away from you with his parents for a long time?" Michael asked. God, why did he have to be so persistent?  
  
"Well maybe not that long. Yeah... in fact he'll be here tomorrow." God I've done it again. Why can't I keep my foot out of my mouth? Now what will I do?  
  
"Good them well meet him tomorrow." Michael smirked.  
  
"Yes now let me just get back to my shift." Oh shit. Now what am I going to do?  
  
End of part 4  



	2. Parts 5-8

Title: Is There Life After Love? part 5  
Author: Sarah Y.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Roswell  
Category: M&M fic  
Summary: Pretend The End Of the World never happened except the parts about Michael and Courtney. Anyway Maria leaves Roswell after seeing Courtney in a towel and she comes back 6 years later to find out Michael is married. Maria has now lied to everyone saying she has a fiancée.  
  
Part 5***  
  
I couldn't wait till my shift was over. It was a long drive home. I was now living in a cheap apartment close to the house me and my mother used to live in. "Oh god, What have I done. When everyone finds out what a phony I am I will have to leave Roswell again. How can I face my mom and Liz after lying to them? My life just gets worse and worse," I thought.  
  
I ran through the apartment door only to trip and fall over the newspaper that was lying by the front step. Tears ran down my face. I started to get up, picking up my purse and the newspaper. I dragged myself in the apartment and threw the paper down on the bed. I had to come up with a plan for tomorrow. After a long hot shower I decided to sleep my troubles away. I started to pick up the paper when I noticed a small ad on the bottom of the page. "Out of work actor looking for work. No part is to small." A light bulb went off in my head. Oh my gosh that's it!  
  
I dialed the number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hi, my name is Maria and I was calling about your ad in the paper."  
  
"Yes, Maria are you an agent?" He said getting his hopes up.  
  
"Well not exactly. But I'm willing to pay you as much as I can. Anyway this may sound a little crazy but I need someone to pretend to be my fiancée' It's only for a few minutes, an hour at most. I'd just introduce you to my mom, and a few friends. Then you could say you had an emergency business meeting and had to leave town. I know it's probably not what you had in mind but you need work and I need your help!"  
  
"Alright I'll do it. Where do you want me to meet you?"  
  
"Meet me at the Crashdown Café tomorrow at 3:00. Well say your name is Mark. How old are you?"  
  
"27"  
  
"Perfect. We've known each other for 3 months and we're madly in love and can't wait to be together."  
  
"Sounds good, Maria..."  
  
"Maria Deluca. And you'll be Mark Smith. I'll be the one in the waitress uniform with long blond hair."  
  
"See you then, Maria."  
  
This just might work I thought as I laid down for a good night's sleep.  
  
Well today's the day. I hope Michael, Liz, and mom buy it. Later I'll tell Liz and mom the truth but I can't let Michael know how much I'm hurting.  
  
  
It was now 3:30  
  
"So what happened to this mystery fiancée of yours? Or does he even exist?" Michael said getting his hopes up. He was go overcome with jealousy he couldn't take it.  
  
"He'll be here. He's just late." Maria then realized she told Mark or whatever his real name is what she looked like but didn't bother to ask him what he looked liked.  
  
Just then the doors to the Crashdown rang. Maria couldn't believe her eyes as the man ran up to her handing her a single red rose. Then he bent down and kissed her.  
  
Part 6******************************************************************  
  
I think I'm going to die. Standing here being kissed by this man as Michael, Liz, and mom are standing there. I want to crawl in a hole. I must be dying a slow and painful death.   
  
Michael just stood there shocked with an open jaw. He normally would have hauled off and hit the man out of pure jealousy but he was to shocked to move.  
  
I am so stupid. Why didn't I ask him what he looked like! Stupid, stupid, Maria. Well I can't turn back now I have to act like I love this man. Standing there in front of me was a   
tall, 27 year old fat, bald man. No wonder he can't find any acting jobs.  
  
"So Maria this is Mark? How long have you been seeing my daughter?" Amy asked unable to believe her daughter would fall for a man like this.  
  
"You must be Amy. We've been seeing each other for 3 months and we're madly in love," Mark lied.  
  
God just kill me now. Let a heavy rock fall down on my head and kill me. "So Mark don't you have that business trip you have to leave on." I asked batting my eyelashes.  
  
"No, I mean yes," Mark said after I jabbed him in the rib.  
  
"But Maria we want to know more about your fiancée," Michael said speaking up.  
"Yes Maria. Surely you can spare an evening to out to eat. After all you're my best friend and I want to know more about the man your marrying," Liz added.  
  
Well Maria you got yourself into this mess so you're going to have to go through this evening and try to remain with some level of dignity if that was possible.  
  
"Fine well meet you for dinner tomorrow at Elliot's'. Is 8:00 alright?"  
  
"See you then."  
  
"Mark can I speak to you in private," I asked.  
  
"Sure anything to make my little women happy." Michael rolled his eyes.  
  
" Look Mark I'll pay you to take me to dinner with them. Then we'll get into a huge fight and I'll break the engagement alright."  
  
"What ever you say love."  
  
"Oh and Mark, Eliots' is a nice restaurant make sure you wear something nice."  
  
Part 7*************************************************************  
  
After Mark or whatever the heck his real name is left, Liz cornered me in the break room.  
  
"So what's the deal Maria?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean Maria. That man is not good enough for you. Why would you even be seen with him?"  
  
"Liz you always said looks don't matter. It's what you feel and I love him." I said trying not to choke on the bile rising in my throat.  
  
"Bull Maria. Tell me the truth. I know you. You love Michael."  
  
"Fine Liz but you have to swear that you won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Not even Max. Swear!"  
  
"You have my word."  
  
"Michael pissed me off and before I knew it I told him I was engaged. So then I found Mark from an ad in the paper."  
  
"Maria you do realize this is never going to work?"  
  
"Yes it will Liz if you help me."  
  
"Fine, after all we're best friends."  
  
"Forever."  
  
"So why did you make up the fact that you were engaged?"  
  
"I was jealous of the fact Michael's married. Your right I still love him and I always will."  
  
"Maria you should know something about Michael and Gloria's Marriage. Michael and Gloria got married because..."  
  
"Maria you are needed up front," Michael said walking into the room. I grabbed my notebook and walked up front.  
  
"Liz what do you think your doing?" Michael asked.  
  
"Telling Maria the truth."  
  
"No Liz, she's getting married. She's finally happy. She sees something in him we don't. I want her to be happy. Promise me you won't say anything."  
  
"Fine Michael." God these two are stupid! They love each other but won't admit it to each other, Liz thought.  
  
Part 8***************************************************************  
  
Well tonight's the night I have to face Michael, and the rest of the gang meeting my fiancée. I picked out a little black spaghetti strap dress with the bottom just above the knee and I work black Stiletto heels. At least I'd give Michael an eyeful hoping that he can tear his eyes away from his wife.  
__________________________________________________________________  
"Yes I have a reservation under the name DeLuca."  
  
"Yes Maria some of your guest are already here. Walk this way."   
  
As I walked up to the table I saw Liz, Max, Tess, Kyle, Isabel, Alex, mom, and Valenti. I wonder where Michael and his wife are? Not that I'm happy to meet the women who Michael says he loves.  
  
"Alex!" I ran up and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much Alex so where's this girlfriend of yours I heard about?"  
  
"Actually she couldn't make it tonight, but she's dying to meet you. Speaking of which where's the man in your life I had to hear about from Michael of all people?"  
  
"Yes where is Mark?" I turned around to see that it was Michael's voice. And there was a women standing by him. Oh God that must be his wife!  
  
"Uh... Mark's meeting me here. He should be here at any moment."  
  
"Maria it's nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you from Michael." Gloria smiled at me as she shook my hand. Now that I saw Gloria I can understand why he married her. She was tall, beautiful, flawless skin, had a slight accent and was totally sophisticated. Not a hair out of place. She was perfect. Suddenly I felt very inadequate.  
  
"Oh my god you should see the loser that just walked in the door. He's wearing a baby blue tux, and someone should buy him a supply of Rogaine," Isabel blurted out.  
  
I turned around to see who Isabel was talking about.  
  
"Actually that loser is Maria's fiancé," Michael smirked.  
  
Kyle laughed so hard that the champagne he was sipping squirted out of his mouth.  
  
"Good one Michael," Alex said trying to defend his friend.  
  
"He's right it is." Suddenly they all looked at me in disbelief and pity.  
  
Mark hurried over to our table accidentally knocking a few people out of the way. He looked at me "Hello honey. God you look beautiful. I can't wait to get you home tonight."  
  
"Mark not in front of mom," I murmured trying to keep up the act.  
  
"Oh, hi Amy."   
  
"Shall we all sit down?" Tess interrupted.  
  
"So Mark what do you do for a living?" Max asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I'm an actor", "He's a professor," we both said at the same time.  
  
"Well which is it?" Valenti questioned.  
  
"Actually he's a professor that teaches acting classes."  
  
"Mark you look familiar but I can't remember where I've seen you before. Anyway how did you two meet?" Tess added.   
  
"Uh actually I decided to take an acting class and he was my teacher."  
  
"Yes and she was a naughty little student. I had to teach her a few lessons after school if you know what I mean. Not that I'm complaining but Maria just can't seem to keep her hands off me."  
  
"We can certainly see why," Michael sarcastically added.  
  
Just then Music started to play in the background.  
  
"Liz would my beautiful wife do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
One by one the couple went off dancing together. Alex with Isabel since their dates were gone. Tess and Kyle danced together finally giving into their mutual feelings. Unfortunately I sat and watched as Michael was dancing with his wife.  
  
"So Maria does my fiancée care to dance with me?"  
  
"Drop dead. Actually I guess we should dance to make it look legit."  
______________________________________________________________  
"Michael I think it's time you moved on. Maria seems happy with Mark."  
  
"Are you crazy Gloria? Look at her, does she look happy to you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Michael what we have is special. I love you Michael."  
  
"Don't say that Gloria. We have one more week and that's it."  
___________________________________________________________________  
Finally dinner arrived and I was so glad to pry Mark arms from me. We continued to take through the evening catching up on how everybody's life has turned out so perfect except mine of course.  
  
In the middle of dessert I felt someone's hand moving up my thigh.  
  
End of part 8  
  



	3. Parts 9-11end

Title: Is There Life After Love? part 9  
Author: Sarah Y.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Roswell  
Category: M&M fic  
Summary: Pretend The End Of the World never happened except the parts about Michael and Courtney. Anyway Maria leaves Roswell after seeing Courtney in a towel and she comes back 6 years later to find out Michael is married. Maria has now lied to everyone saying she has a fiancée.  
  
Part9*******************************************************************  
  
The hand kept moving higher and higher until I realized it was Mark's hand!  
"Get your damn hands off me. No one touches me there except Michael!" I screamed. I turned and looked at everyone's shocked expressions. I was so embarrassed. Tears started to fall down my face and I went running outside to the balcony.  
  
"Well Michael go after her!" Liz shouted. Michael got up and ran toward the balcony  
  
"Oh my god I now remember where I saw you Mark. You're in that Jenny Craig commercial. You're the before shot aren't you?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yes that commercial made my mom so proud and the names Chubby not Mark."  
"Maria."  
  
I couldn't look at Michael. I looked over the balcony. "I made a complete fool out of myself tonight. He's not my fiancé in case you haven't figured that out yet. So does Gloria know you're not from around here?" I asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You must really love her to have trusted her with your life like that."  
  
"Maria you don't understand."  
  
"Michael I have to go I'm not really well." I turned around to leave.  
  
"Dammit Maria. Stop running away!"  
  
"That's funny coming from you."  
  
"You're going to listen to me, but not here. Come with me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine we'll do it the hard way."  
  
He picked me up and carried me to his car. He drove me to the cave where his pod was found.  
That Maria better keep her mitts off my Michael." Gloria commented to the people at the table.  
  
"Shut up Gloria" They all said at the same time.  
  
Michael and I walked into the cave.  
  
"Fine Michael you dragged me here what is so damn important that you have to tell me?  
  
Part 10 ****************************************************************  
  
"First of all why did you lie about Mark?" Michael asked.  
  
I still couldn't look in his eyes. "When I came back to Roswell I found out that everybody's life has turned out perfectly since I left Roswell. Max and Liz are happily married with a baby. Tess and Kyle are together. God even my mom and Valenti are together. I came back a total failure. I couldn't make it as a singer and I was a waitress again. Then I found out you were married. You made me so mad when we argued and before I knew it I just blurted out I was engaged. Then when everyone said they wanted to meet him I hired someone to play my fiancée."  
  
"And Mark's the best you could come up with?"  
  
"Well it was short notice."  
  
" Maria, You said I must have loved Gloria to tell her my secret. Well I never told Gloria I was an alien."  
  
"Michael you've been married to her for almost 5 years. She must know. Anyway it certainly didn't take you very long to get over me."  
  
"Maria, shut up."  
  
"Michael I'm not going to stay here if you talk to me like that."  
  
"Maria please listen. I never told Gloria I was an alien. One night the gang was all at the Crashdown having a meeting. We thought the place was empty but Gloria was apparently hiding in the back. She heard and saw things and figured out for herself that Max, Isabel, Tess, and me were aliens. A few days later she ended up on my door. She told me if I didn't marry her she would turn us all into the FBI."  
  
"Michael I find this hard to believe. Why would anyone blackmail you into marring them?  
  
"What you don't think I'm charming enough to have someone blackmail me into marriage?"  
  
"No!" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"Well Gloria's from Cuba and she needed someone to marry her so she could stay in the USA."  
  
"But why have you been married to her for almost five years?"  
  
"According to the authorities a couple has to stay married for at least five years or they take it as a sign that you only got married for the green card and they would ship her back. Then she would've turned us all into the FBI. Our fifth year ends next week."   
  
"That witch!"  
  
"Actually I did hate Gloria at the beginning but we became closer through the years. She's not that bad. She told me tonight for the first time she loved me."  
  
"That day at the Crashdown you told me you loved Gloria. I guess you two can finally be happy now."  
  
Part 11***********************************************************  
  
"Maria, look at me." Michael gently took my face in his hands and tilted my chin so I was looking into his eyes.  
  
"That day when we were arguing at the Crashdown there was a large crowd of people gathered around us. I had to say I loved Gloria. I didn't know who could have been watching us. I couldn't let the truth about our marriage get back to the authorities."  
  
"So it was a lie?"  
  
"Yes, I lied about loving her. I've only loved one person in my life, and I thought I had lost her to a guy named Mark."  
  
The moment he said those words I threw myself in his arms and sobbed. I was crying so hard from the relief I felt that he didn't love Gloria, and for all the pain I had gone through since that day I saw him and Courtney together. I was also crying because I knew I would finally be happy with the only one I ever wanted to be with. I continued hugging Michael for what seemed like hours. I was holding him so tight afraid that if I let go he would leave me. I finally released my hold on him.  
  
"Michael uh, uh, did you ever sleep with her? I mean you've been married to her for so long." I was terrified to hear his answer but I had to know.  
  
"No."  
  
I let out the breath of air I had been holding and I hugged him once again. "Michael you don't know the hell I went through tonight. I have never been so embarrassed in my life. I thought I was going to die when I made that comment to Mark about only you touching me there."  
  
"Believe me I wanted to deck him. Your right I will be the only one touching you there now and forever."  
  
"Forever's a long time. I thought I would have to live the rest of my life without love."  
  
"You were wrong." After he said those words he cupped my face in his hands and gave me the most earth-shattering kiss of my life. I had almost forgotten how great his kisses were.  
Later at Michael and Gloria's apartment  
  
"I think I have all my things packed. Gloria, I hope we'll always be friends. I just don't feel the way you do. I hope you can accept that."  
  
"Get over yourself Michael. I'll survive without you. I got my visa now. I only hope I'll get as lucky as Maria is one day and find someone who loves me as much as you love her. That Mark guy didn't seem all that bad."  
3 months later  
  
"So Michael why did you and Maria call this emergency meeting?" Max questioned his best friend. Kyle, Tess, Liz, Max, Alex, and Isabel were all gathered in Michael's new apartment him and Maria now shared.  
  
"We'll it's not really an emergency. I just couldn't wait I and I had to tell everyone." I was jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"Maria you shouldn't be doing that in your condition." Michael said protectively.  
  
"Does that mean what I think it means?"  
  
"Yes, Liz I'm pregnant!!!"  
  
"We'll it's no wonder the way you two horndogs have been going at it like bunnies since you got back together! Kyle laughed. "Ouch! Tess stop hitting me!"  
  
"Pervert!" Tess said.  
  
After everyone's laughter died down and everyone hugged me Michael turned to me. "Actually announcing Maria's pregnancy's not the only reason I asked you all here. I wanted you all to witness this."  
  
"What are you talking about Spaceboy?"  
  
I almost died from shock when I saw something I thought I'd never see as long as I live. Spaceboy pulled a small box out of his pocket. Strange how I hadn't noticed that during our grouping session earlier. Michael got down on one knee. Tears were streaming down my face from the moment he got down on his knee. This time it was from happiness. How did I get so lucky? The day I left Roswell 6 years ago I thought my life was over. Now the best parts are just about to begin.  
  
"Maria, as you and everyone here know, I suck at sharing my feelings. But even though I never tell you how I feel it doesn't mean I don't mean it. What I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want you to marry me. Not just because of the baby. But because I love you. You are the only person who has ever loved me for me. Knowing all my faults. You were the first person to ever care enough about me to not let me go no matter how much I pushed you away. No one's ever fought for me like that and made me feel like I was worth something. And I want to make a family for our child and be the father like I never had. Maria will you marry me?"  
  
I just stood there looking at his beautiful face. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming.  
  
"Well Maria, are you just going to stand there? I'm sort of making a complete fool out of myself in front of everyone if you don't say something."  
  
I threw myself in his arms once again. " Yes! Yes! Yes! Hell Yes!!"  
As the wedding march started Jim Valenti lead me down the isle. Jim and my mother had recently married.  
  
I almost stopped breathing when I saw Michael standing in front of the church. Michael was actually in a tux. He looked so much better than any fantasy I had ever had.   
___  
"Is there anyone here who sees any reason these two should not be joined together? Speak now or forever hold your peace." All eyes turned to Gloria who was sitting next to Mark or Chubby, which he liked to be called, but Gloria just smiled at the happy couple.  
  
"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
I thought I was going to die right there and then from happiness as I looked into his eyes. I fought so long and hard for this moment and it had finally come. Michael leaned down and kissed me. His kisses never seemed to last long enough.  
  
"O.K. you two save something for the honeymoon."  
  
"Shut up Kyle!" Michael and Maria said simultaneously breaking their kiss for a moment.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman I now introduce to you Michael and Maria Guerin."  
"It is now time for the married couple to have their first dance. Michael Guerin has requested this song, which he dedicates to his beautiful wife."  
  
I looked up at Michael questionably not knowing what kind of song he would have picked out. But as the music started I felt even more loved.  
  
(It's hard for me to say the things, I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me, and that broken old streetlight  
Lock the doors, We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you are three words when I)  
  
I knew it was hard for Michael to say how he felt. That's why I cherish all the times he says he loves me or tells me he loves to here me sing. I know it's hard for him but it always make me love him even more when he does tell me how he feels.  
  
(Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes when I couldn't see  
For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe,  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
  
I never knew I had a dream, until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes, the sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart, I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe that you believed my lies)  
  
(Michaels's Point of View) Before Maria I never knew that it was even possible someone could love me. Growing up with Hank made me believe that I wasn't worth sticking around for. But Maria always stayed no matter how many times I lied and told her we were over and that she didn't matter to me.  
  
(Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes when I couldn't see  
For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe,  
Thank you for loving me  
  
You pick me up when I fall down,  
You ring the bell before they count me out,  
If I was drowning you would part the sea,  
And risk your life to rescue me)  
  
I've lost count of how many times Maria has risked her life for me. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. That night after Hank beat me up she didn't turn me away even though I hurt her more than anything.. Even when everyone told her to give up on me she never did.  
  
(Lock the doors, We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you are three words when I  
  
Thank you for loving me, for being my eyes when I couldn't see  
For parting my lips, when I couldn't breathe,  
Thank you for loving me  
  
When I couldn't fly, Oh you gave me wings,  
You parted my lips when I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me, Oh for Loving me)  
  
(Back to Maria's POV)  
I never wanted this night to end. I couldn't believe how perfect this day was. "Michael thank you the song is beautiful."  
  
"So are you, Maria and so is our son." After those words I practically jumped on Michael then and there. But I settled for a passionate kiss.  
  
After I finally peeled myself off of Michael we walked over to my mother. She handed me our son, Jim Anthony Guerin. We named him after my father who I recently learned was none other than Jim Valenti. It seems mom had a few secrets of her own. I had always dreamed of my father walking me down the isle now thanks to a simple blood test my dream came true. My mom always thought Bryan was my father but it was a one time fling between her and Valenti that produced me. Now mom was married to the man she loved and I was married to a good-looking, if badly groomed alien. And Michael and I would spend the rest of our lives proving to each other just how much in love we were.  
  
  
The End.  
  
  



End file.
